


An Illustration for "A Study in Pine"

by SarcoLaniar



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcoLaniar/pseuds/SarcoLaniar
Relationships: Sigrun/Velanna (Dragon Age)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	An Illustration for "A Study in Pine"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toshi_Nama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Study in Pine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591347) by [Toshi_Nama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/pseuds/Toshi_Nama). 




End file.
